


【不义赛哈】我欲归去

by loveHal



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveHal/pseuds/loveHal
Summary: one for the generous and thieves





	【不义赛哈】我欲归去

【不义塞哈/SinHal】我欲归去

 

Summary：one for the generous and thieves

 

哈尔看着掌心里的黄灯戒。即使他已经褪掉黄灯戒许久，但在刚刚自己的心神召唤下，他的黄灯戒还是在瞬间就有回到了他的身边。就好像他从来没有离开过黄灯军团一样。  
哈尔不清楚赛尼斯托为什么没有回收他的戒指，但这无疑为他接下来的举动提供了方便。  
他的绿灯戒早就被他送回了OA，空空如也的手指等待着新的宿主。哈尔缓慢而沉重地戴上掌心的黄灯戒，环状的冰冷感禁锢住他的右手中指尾部指节，他又一次被恐惧捕获了。相处不算久的力量顺着经脉在瞬间席卷过全身，哈尔咬了咬牙，集中起精力控制住试图反客为主的沸腾的力量。  
灼烧的能量在经脉里炸裂过后逐渐稳定下来，哈尔用右手拇指摩擦了中指上黄灯戒的戒面，上面黑黄色的黄灯标志让他想到塞尼斯托的眼睛。  
哈尔眯了眯多米诺面具后的眼睛，飞上了天空。哈尔在空中转了个身，黄光绕着他的轨迹描绘出闪亮的痕迹。看着身边的云朵，他在心里有了考量。现在去找塞尼斯托无疑是大海捞针，倒不如让塞尼斯托来找他来的更实在些。  
那道黄色的光芒穿透云霄，哈尔朝宇宙深处极速飞去。  
远在地球两亿光年外，有一颗漂亮的恒星。  
它有着温和的气候，广袤的土地，少量的人口，稳定的政权。  
而哈尔已经在这里呆了快一个月了。  
他一点都不着急，好像他没有肩负着见鬼的卧底使命，只是在悠闲地度假。  
付过晚饭的账单，哈尔跟旅馆的老板娘打了个招呼就想转身上楼回到自己租住的房间。哈尔刚走到楼梯口，一个小女孩就蹦蹦跳跳地跳着下着台阶。他蹲下身子，等着女孩一如既往地撞入到自己怀里。女孩咯咯地笑着，伸手搂住哈尔的脖颈。哈尔则一手托住女孩的腿弯，一手揽住女孩的腰。他直起身子，转身又朝大厅走去。  
“丽莎，我跟你说过跳着走楼梯很危险。”  
哈尔把女孩放到老板娘所在的吧台前面的高脚椅上，曲起手指刮了刮女孩的鼻子。  
丽莎闻言则是不满地嘟了嘟嘴：“但哈尔在啊。”  
女孩理所当然的语气让哈尔强装出来的严肃瞬间破功，他揉了揉女孩红色的长发，看见女孩依偎地伸手去搂自己的腰的时候忍不住勾起了唇角。  
“明天有个集市，哈尔要去吗？”  
丽莎在哈尔胸口前希翼地抬起头，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着哈尔。  
哈尔眨眨眼，手指勾上丽莎的发尾：“会陪你去的我的小公主。”  
丽莎又咯咯地笑了起来。  
吧台后面的老板娘收拾着餐具冲哈尔露出来笑：“这死孩子又缠上你了。”  
丽莎闻言则是冲老板娘做了个鬼脸：“说的我不是你家的孩子一样。”  
哈尔被丽莎逗的忍俊不禁。  
又和丽莎纠缠了会儿，哈尔终于在天色彻底暗下去的时候回到了自己租的房间。  
这个恒星有着丰富且多样的资源，哈尔房间的天花板上吊着颗手掌大小的宝石，宝石在黑暗里散发着柔和的白光。  
哈尔在打开门的瞬间就看见了房间靠近窗边位置的扶手椅上坐着个人。  
是塞尼斯托。  
他听见自己的心跳，血液被压迫着通过静脉输送到身体各处，指尖在短短的一刹那间充盈上鲜血，随着心跳的频率一跳一跳地彰显存在。  
塞尼斯托黑黄相间的眼睛望向他，哈尔幻觉地从里面看见了黄灯标志。  
哈尔在塞尼斯托的注视下不紧不慢地关好门，他抱臂倚靠到门上，也望向塞尼斯托。  
沉默一点点挤压着房间里的空气，最终还是哈尔忍不住先开口了：“你这是私闯民宅了，塞尼斯托。”  
塞尼斯托依旧一动不动地坐在那里，哈尔往他的方向又走了几步，最终停在离塞尼斯托两步远的距离。  
“所以你现在又是我的军团成员了。”塞尼斯托玩味地扫了扫哈尔，终于开口说出来第一句话。  
“显而易见。”哈尔冲他晃了晃自己的右手。  
塞尼斯托眯起了眼睛，金黄的瞳仁收缩了一下：“你不觉得一切都太巧合了吗乔丹？我刚刚逃脱你就又戴上了黄灯戒。”  
“你不必信任我。”哈尔又上前两步，他站在赛尼斯托的面前：“这是当然，你也从来没有信任过任何人。”  
“我试图这么做过，乔丹。”赛尼斯托说着甚至在面上做出来了明显的失望的表情：“可结果却不尽入人意。”  
“我知道你为何而来，乔丹。”赛尼斯托终于露出来了自两人重逢后的第一个真心实意笑容：“你也知道我也会作何反应。我们何必这样浪费彼此的时间呢？”  
哈尔的双手撑上扶手椅的扶手，从上至下俯视着塞尼斯托。  
塞尼斯托没有丝毫身处下位的不堪和局促，他抬起头视线追随着哈尔被多米诺面具挡住的眼睛。  
“操你。你赢了塞尼斯托。”  
哈尔不堪重负又愤怒不堪地从牙缝里挤出来这句咒骂，单膝跪地附身吻上了科鲁加人的嘴唇。  
这是个急切又粗鲁的吻，乔丹的嘴唇就这样直勾勾地撞上来，牙齿甚至跟他的撞到了一起，嘴唇内侧敏感脆弱的部分还跟牙齿撞击带出来股浅浅的血腥味。  
柔软黏滑的物体舔着他的牙冠，讨好着凑进口腔，勾着上颚，牵引着拉扯住他的舌尖，扫过舌根后又徘徊地缠绕上舌面。  
塞尼斯托不由自主地尝到了股酒精的味道。  
那时哈尔刚刚戴上黄灯戒，诸事不顺。  
卡萝跟他分手了，在黄灯军团也不受待见，超人政权需要他帮忙奔波……  
或许是压力过大，在塞尼斯托把喝的烂醉的哈尔从酒馆里拎出来的时候，在一个人迹罕至的小巷里哈尔咒骂着用自己的嘴唇撞上了他的嘴唇。  
后来科鲁加人才知道那叫一个亲吻。  
喝醉了的乔丹毫无道理可言，他横冲直撞地试图突破塞尼斯托紧闭着的牙齿好深入口腔，塞尼斯托皱着眉，左手抬起抓住乔丹的飞行员夹克的后领试图把对方从自己身上撕下来。  
但乔丹却转移了阵地，他仰着头用嘴唇碰触着科鲁嘉人的下巴和脖颈，唇间挤出来面前人的名字。  
塞尼斯托。塞尼斯托。  
乔丹叫着，头在转动的时候高挺的鼻梁划过他的皮肤。  
他顺从而依恋地叫着自己的名字，塞尼斯托攥住乔丹后领的手指失了力气。  
面前的乔丹已经把自己的唇舌撤回，他抬起右手用拇指抹了抹嘴唇边的唾液。  
“这就是你想要的吗？乔丹。”  
面前的军团领袖不动声色，哈尔却生出来莫名其妙的轻松感，他破罐子破摔地从地上起身按住塞尼斯托的肩膀，不由分说地跨坐到了对面人的大腿上。  
哈尔抱住塞尼斯托的头，扭动了一下腰身，恶意地用臀部去摩擦对方的阴茎。  
“不，这才是我想要的。”  
他低头用嘴唇含住科鲁加人特有的尖尖的耳朵，舌头顺着耳尖的轮廓划了一圈。  
“别跟我说你不想要，塞尼斯托。”  
塞尼斯托在乔丹后领上的手转移到人类的脸颊上，他双手捧住乔丹的脸禁锢住对方的动作。  
“需要我帮你醒酒吗？乔丹。”  
塞尼斯托黑金色的眼睛让人联想到某种致命的蛇，哈尔直视着他的眼睛，不着调地想。  
他伸手右手抓住塞尼斯托的手腕，塞尼斯托顺从着他手上的力气左手掌离开了哈尔的面颊，哈尔用手指包裹住对方的大半个手掌，把对方的手指合拢回掌心，呈现出来空握拳的姿态。  
哈尔拉起塞尼斯托的左手送到自己的唇边，用唇瓣碰了碰指间的黄灯戒。  
塞尼斯托做了个不甚明显的吞咽反应，他甩开哈尔的手，右手也从他的面颊上滑落下来。  
“倒没想到你醉酒后这么恼人。”  
塞尼斯托有些想直接飞走，但那样就显得他被吓到了一样，所以他强迫自己留在原地接受地球人的侵扰。  
乔丹往前走了两步，像是想离开，但酒精对他小脑的侵袭确实严重。他刚刚迈开腿就踉跄着往一旁摔。塞尼斯托看不过去地又伸手扶住了这个麻烦制造体。  
乔丹挣扎地抬起手臂，嘟囔着话，试图挣脱他的搀扶。  
塞尼斯托不胜其扰，他反扣住乔丹的双手，黄灯戒里射出能量凝聚成条绳子捆住他的手腕。  
乔丹不可思议地扭过来头骂了两句，手腕扭动着试图挣开束缚。  
“我他妈又不是你的敌人，松开我的手塞尼斯托！”  
大概是真的生气了，地球人的叫骂中气十足，一点都没有刚刚跟史莱姆一样粘在自己身上呢喃的架势。  
塞尼斯托挑起来个笑，竟然觉得这个叫骂着的乔丹更顺眼。  
那么生机勃勃，桀骜不驯，不屑一顾。让人有驯服他的欲望。  
哈尔试着启动自己的黄灯戒甩开塞尼斯托，但他喝的太多了。发觉自己无计可施后他干脆放弃了挣扎，他跌跌撞撞地走到小巷的墙边靠在墙上。  
昏黄的路灯照不清塞尼斯托的脸，哈尔靠着墙滑坐下来。  
他虽然喝的烂醉如泥但也不至于失去意识，他确实想亲吻塞尼斯托。更确切地说，不止如此。  
他想要塞尼斯托。他需要塞尼斯托。  
他需要一个锚点，而塞尼斯托能给他这个。  
但既然对方没有那个意愿，哈尔也没有办法。  
他靠着墙昏昏沉沉地闭上眼，敞开的飞行员夹克灌着风，但他一点都不担心。  
反正塞尼斯托在那里。  
“你对自己的魅力未免也太有信心了。”说着这样的话塞尼斯托的手却不由自主地扣住了身上人的腰。  
哈尔见状忍不住低笑起来。  
他的笑震动着他唇间的塞尼斯托的耳朵，那细碎的喘息和低哑的音色震荡着塞尼斯托的耳骨，又由耳骨一路畅通无阻地传入他的大脑。  
这是场蛊惑。  
塞尼斯托心想。  
乔丹扣住了他的后颈，手指尖在制服外裸露的皮肤上摩擦。  
他能感受到一切，人类指尖的指纹，在他耳边清浅的呼吸，隔着制服传递过来的体温，大腿上厚重的重量。  
从他到达到乔丹的面前，事情的主导方就不再是他了。  
“所以你想要的就只是这个吗？”他叹谓着开口，感受到失控带来的紧张和兴奋。  
“只？你未免也太看不起你自己了。”乔丹往他太阳穴位置亲了一口：“还是说你是在看不起我？”  
塞尼斯托扣住他的腰身的手猛地发力，他压低乔丹的身体仰起头给了对方一个缠绵的吻。  
那些自己的欲望和情感顺着舌尖被推入另一个口腔，塞尼斯托感受着这个落后的亲密动作所带来的迷情效应，放任自己身心的欲求在舌头的来回缠绕中逐渐像气球一样不断膨胀。  
不满于这个难受的仰头姿势，塞尼斯托原本扣住乔丹腰身的手下移托住他的臀部，另一只手扶住他的后腰，塞尼斯托一用力把身上的人直接托了起来。  
哈尔因为塞尼斯托突如其来的动作吓的一个激灵，他下意识地用双腿夹紧了塞尼斯托的腰身防止自己会被一不小心摔到地上。但他的担忧没有成真，他被摔进了床上。异星独有的轻飘飘又软绵绵的织物托住了他。  
塞尼斯托一只腿曲起抵在他的双腿之间，手臂撑在自己两侧把他禁锢在自己怀里和床铺之间。  
哈尔在塞尼斯托的俯视下露出来笑容，他主动摘掉自己手上的黄灯戒把它扔到床下，失去多米诺面具掩盖的棕色眼睛泛着水光凝视着塞尼斯托。  
“所以我们现在能开始吗？”哈尔抬起来手摸了摸塞尼斯托的尖耳，压低声音询问道。  
塞尼斯托也解除掉了自己的制服，但他没有去掉自己的灯戒。  
他俯下身用另一个深吻回答了哈尔的问题。  
塞尼斯托的吻从嘴唇延伸到下巴，哈尔的下巴上有些没有打理干净的胡茬，吻起来有种粗糙的疼痛。他伸手去解哈尔飞行员夹克里的白衬衫的扣子，在他逐渐袒露出来的皮肤上印上更多的亲吻。  
哈尔仰起头配合塞尼斯托的亲吻，手上不停地解开自己的腰带，拉开牛仔裤的拉链。  
很快塞尼斯托的手取代了他自己的，塞尼斯托把他的牛仔裤褪到大腿底，隔着内裤抚摸上哈尔的欲望。  
哈尔在他的手附上时从喉间挤出来享受的哼声，他抖着指尖去扒塞尼斯托稀奇古怪的外星服饰。  
他搞不懂究竟要从哪个地方入手去剥掉塞尼斯托的衣服，而塞尼斯托又给他加了一把火。  
隔着内裤揉捏着自己性器的手加上了几分力度，适度的疼痛让哈尔更加兴奋了，他强撑着剩下的几分清明继续专注于研究塞尼斯托的衣服，终于在领口位置找到了个暗扣。  
手指尖颤抖着打开暗扣，科鲁加人袒露出来一大片胸膛。  
哈尔的手顺着衣服打开的口子伸进去，掌心贴上了塞尼斯托的腰身。  
地球人的体温本来就比科鲁加人要高上几分，情欲蓬发的乔丹的掌心更是温热，贴在自己腰身上像是小火炭。  
塞尼斯托原本揉捏着哈尔性器的手勾上了内裤的边缘，他用另一只空下来的手拍了拍哈尔的大腿，示意对方配合地抬起腰让他把底裤脱下来。  
哈尔的手不满足地在塞尼斯托腰上乱摸，他踢了踢腿，牛仔裤褪掉一半缠住他的腿的感觉让他很不舒服。  
略微冰凉的手攥住了自己的性器，哈尔抽了口气，还没等他适应，塞尼斯托就开始动了。揉捏着划过柱身，恶意用手指挑逗上铃口。对方没有摘掉的黄灯戒也时不时凑个热闹，用完全不同的冷凉激得哈尔呻吟出声。  
塞尼斯托另一只手伸到哈尔嘴边，他用指尖揉过哈尔的唇瓣，暗示性地蹭着唇缝。  
哈尔瞪了塞尼斯托一眼，但考虑到没有润滑剂后还是不情不愿地张开嘴让塞尼斯托的手指进来。  
乔丹的口腔温软潮湿，塞尼斯托用两个手指夹住他的舌头，挑逗地拉了拉。很难理解，这么柔软的物体怎么经常说出来那么尖锐的话，塞尼斯托想。他松开手指，让指尖划过乔丹的舌面往深处走。一些因为张开嘴而没办法吞咽的唾液聚集的太多了，多余的部分顺着嘴角和他的手指流到口腔外面，打湿了下巴和一部分脖颈。  
塞尼斯托抽出手指，用膝盖顶了顶哈尔的大腿，摸向他的后穴。  
指尖戳到穴口的异样感让哈尔忍不住合起来双腿，他僵住身子，有些紧张地眨了眨眼。  
“塞尼斯托……”哈尔斟酌着语言，却又说不出口。  
但该死的他确实有些害怕。  
塞尼斯托俯下身给了他一个亲吻。  
“转过身。”他压低声音命令道。  
哈尔舔了舔嘴唇，露出来视死如归的表情。他像只拼命翻身的乌龟一样磨磨唧唧地趴到床上，背对着塞尼斯托。  
飞行员夹克已经被脱下来扔到一边了，身上仅存的白衬衫只扣着为数不多的扣子在他肩膀上摇摇欲坠，哈尔曲起来手肘撑在床面上，被自己牛仔裤束缚着的双腿也弯曲着跪在床上。  
他乖巧地就像在献祭。  
塞尼斯托想。  
塞尼斯托分开他的臀瓣，指尖试探着伸入穴口，却立刻得到了抗拒的紧缩。  
他拍了拍哈尔的屁股，示意让哈尔放松。  
哈尔撑住床面上的手死死地握成了拳，修剪整齐的指甲刺入皮肉。  
这感觉真是太奇怪了。哈尔咬住下唇，感受着塞尼斯托缓慢地伸进来一根手指。  
“要不然你直接进来……啊！”  
哈尔的话音刚落就让塞尼斯托在自己屁股上打了一巴掌，他愤愤地扭头去瞪塞尼斯托。  
塞尼斯托试探性地加入第二根手指，面对哈尔的瞪视他回到：“用你的话说，你是看不起我还是看不起你？”  
哈尔骂了两句，无可奈何地接受着过于细致以至于折磨人的扩张。  
塞尼斯托动了动手指，在肠壁里梭巡着。  
突然，哈尔的身子抖了一下。  
塞尼斯托了然，他应该是碰到哈尔的前列腺了。  
他故意又用指尖戳了戳那个栗子状的物体，果不其然看见哈尔的大腿肌肉绷紧了。他又用指尖碾压了一下，听见哈尔克制不住的一声呻吟。肠肉像有了生命一般跟着收缩，挤压吮吸着塞尼斯托的手指。  
趁着哈尔这时的放松，塞尼斯托挤进去了第三根手指。  
塞尼斯托的手指在他的肠道里抽插着，全然的别扭与不适应变成了别样的快感，哈尔伸手去抓床单，克制住自己想叫出声的冲动，他把头抵到床上，试图不露出来自己享受的表情。  
见哈尔适应的不错，塞尼斯托抽出手指。在他进入的瞬间哈尔全身都紧绷起来，背脊的线条在白衬衫下若隐若现。  
塞尼斯托没有停顿地直奔往前，哈尔难受地发出来沙哑的恳求：“慢一点……”  
塞尼斯托把他的白衬衫往下又扒了扒，露出来哈尔漂亮的背部肌肉，他往哈尔后颈处温柔吻了吻，身下却蛮横地一冲到底。  
哈尔在床单上蹭着头，拽住床单的手指用力到指甲泛白。  
塞尼斯托伸手扣住哈尔的手，停着等哈尔缓过来气。  
手指跟阴茎完全是两码事。哈尔简直被塞尼斯托不容置否地侵入逼出来眼泪。他感受着后穴里更为巨大的，带着体温的阴茎停留在自己的肠道里，侵入的深度让哈尔措手不及。  
他能感觉到哈尔的肠壁在可怜巴巴地收缩，挤压，讨好着自己的性器。塞尼斯托抚摸着哈尔凹陷下去的笔直的背脊线条，发现在这种情况下保持足够的冷静简直是不可能完成的任务。  
他忍不住动了动，试探地用龟头去顶弄刚刚发现的栗子状物体。哈尔的腰一下子就软了，他被塞尼斯托猝不及防地攻击逼出来声软绵的呻吟。那是种哈尔不甚了解的快感，他绷紧了脚尖，喘息声在塞尼斯托的进攻鞭挞下转化成舒然的轻叫。  
塞尼斯托的手抚摸着哈尔的后背，飞行员的皮肤光洁，肌肉随着他身下的侵入的动作收缩，漂亮的肩胛骨就像对蝴蝶的翅膀。他的手绕到哈尔胸前，他揉捏着哈尔的胸肌，感受到乳尖颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。塞尼斯托故意用指尖把立起来的乳尖按压回乳晕里，果不其然地等到了哈尔又一声呻吟。  
他身下加快了速度，并且次次都要撞击到哈尔的前列腺，哈尔在攻势下很快就软了手脚。他塌下腰，大腿不受控制地发抖，膝盖在床单上摩擦地发疼。  
“慢一点……我撑不住了……”哈尔忍不住求饶，他的手指几乎绞进床单，剧烈又频繁的快感一波一波地打到他的身上，让他有些消受不住。  
塞尼斯托空出来一只玩弄他乳尖的手固定住他的腰身，他俯下身子咬着哈尔的耳廓，舔吻过他的侧颈充当安慰。  
哈尔不堪重负地支撑住自己的身体，身下肿胀的性器被冷落带来股疼痛。他缩回一只手试图给自己舒缓一下，但塞尼斯托却一把扣住了他的手。  
他难受地扭了扭腰试图用和床单的摩擦来缓解性器的勃发。  
“你……”哈尔艰难地回过头冲塞尼斯托抱怨：“你个死控制狂。”  
塞尼斯托狠狠顶弄了一下他的前列腺，凑在他耳边说：“谢谢夸奖。”  
塞尼斯托感受到包裹住自己的肠道在有规律地挤压，他知道是哈尔快要到了。他深入浅出地加大力度地去戳刺哈尔的前列腺。  
哈尔的面颊蹭在床面上，他在几乎被压入塞尼斯托怀里的情况下迎来了第一次高潮。  
射精后的脱力让他差点摔回床面，但他还没来得及回味刚刚的快感就又被塞尼斯托领着再次踏入巅峰。  
“塞尼斯托，停……慢一点啊……”他被塞尼斯托逼得几乎要挤出来眼泪，该死的外星人还没有高潮。  
塞尼斯托见哈尔软手软脚，大发慈悲地拔出来了自己的性器。  
哈尔如释重负地摔回床面，手指也在床面上舒展开。  
没有给哈尔喘息的时间，塞尼斯托动手给哈尔翻了个身，他分开哈尔的双腿让对方的膝盖勾到自己手臂上，又一次进入了哈尔的后穴。  
哈尔抬起手抓住他的肩膀，喉头间的呜咽转变成泣音。塞尼斯托往前压了压身子，舔了舔哈尔眼角挤出来的眼泪。  
“下次跟外星人上床一定要搞明白对方的性爱时间长短，哈尔。”  
塞尼斯托的忠告在哈尔耳朵里变成了幸灾乐祸，他无力地攀附在塞尼斯托后背上，腾不出力气去反驳。  
在哈尔第二次射精的时候塞尼斯托终于迎来了自己的第一次高潮，哈尔在后半段连求饶的力气都没有了，只能可怜巴巴地挠着塞尼斯托的后背发出来甜蜜的气声。  
塞尼斯托理了理哈尔被汗水打湿的碎发，手指插入头发时触摸到了一片潮湿。他扣住哈尔的后脑给了他一个深吻，人类无力地瘫在他身下，连回应的力气都没有。  
他拨弄了下哈尔的头发，横抱起来哈尔往浴室走。人类总是很脆弱，塞尼斯托想，他可不希望因为这场性爱让哈尔第二天只能病怏怏地躺在床上。  
哈尔在他怀里用手肘撞了他两下，他压着嗓子指控塞尼斯托：“你要是再来一次我就可以永远不用起床了。”  
塞尼斯托看着哈尔瞪着湿漉漉的棕色眼睛惊恐地指责他不由得笑了笑，他把哈尔放入浴缸打开热水，在雾气弥漫中又给了哈尔一个吻。  
“放心吧，不折腾你了。”塞尼斯托做出保证。  
哈尔在第二天中午才醒，他赖在床上用被子蒙住头忽然想到昨天答应丽莎去看集市。哈尔抱住脑袋发出来痛苦的呻吟，这下完了，他觉得自己能不能下床都是个问题。  
“醒了就起床。”  
哈尔震惊地掀开被子，看见塞尼斯托坐在窗边的扶手椅上。  
“你居然没走？”哈尔不可置信地眨了眨眼。  
塞尼斯托抿了抿唇，表情看上去很无语。他走到床边拉出来哈尔的右手，把自己手指间捏着的黄灯戒郑重地套回哈尔的手指。  
“乔丹，带好你的灯戒。”赛尼斯托平淡的声音传入哈尔的耳朵，冷淡的音色让哈尔分不清这究竟是个威胁，或亦是个善意的提醒。  
哈尔看了眼被赛尼斯托亲自推到手指指节底部的戒指，最终只是冲他扬起一个挑衅般灿烂的笑容。

**Author's Note:**

> 鉴于随缘又崩了我就转移个阵地……存个档


End file.
